Please Shed Some Light On Me
by GoddessGirl1372
Summary: A mysterious snake bites harry durring the night, though harry doesn't remeber any of it. Full summary inside, plz review!
1. Slithering Snakes

Summary: One night, Harry is asleep in his dorm room when a red and black snake attacks him, biting him. Strange thoughts and feelings over come Harry, but he has no recollection of the incident. Will he and his friends be able to protect him from himself?

Author's Note: Hello my fellow Fanfiction fans! I suddenly got this idea for this story, so I got typing right away! For those who have been reading my other stories, such as Time Warp and Memories to Remember, I am planning to update Time Warp, but has most already know, Memories to Remember has been put on hiatus so I can work more on Time Warp, most people seem to favor Time Warp anyway. So, on to the story, please read and review!

_GoddessGirl is proud to present:_

_Please Shed Some Light On Me_

(this name might be changed! Plz review and tell me if u would like me to keep it or change it!)

_A Harry Potter Production_

The tapping rain that was hitting the glass windows of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began to fall harder, the once tapping now pounding raindrops bounced of the glass loudly, though not waking anyone. Darkness had swept over the castle, bringing black rain clouds along with it. A lightning bolt lit the 7th year Gryffindor boys' dorm, quickly followed by loud booming thunder.

One of the boys turned over in his sleep and let out a loud snore before snuggling deeper into his blankets for warmth, his red hair a mess. Next to him, in the neighboring bed, slept a messy raven black haired boy who unlike most nights was sleeping soundly without any major disturbances. A thing red lightning bolt scar could be seen through the mop of hair, revealing his identity. Harry Potter yawned in his sleep and turned over so he was facing his best friend Ron Weasly.

A gentle hiss filled the room as a slender blood red and midnight snake moved swiftly through the door which was slightly ajar. It lifted it's head above the ground as it's thin tongue slid out of its mouth and tasted the air. _'Where isss he?'_ the snake whispered to its self as he searched for the correct scent. Once again a long tongue slipped in and out of its mouth, moving in between its poison filled fangs. Its bright glowing red eyes darted across the room, finally resting on the farthest bed. It lowered its head once again and slithered across the floor, maneuvering around the various articles of clothing, stray quills and numerous books. It raised it's head right near the sleeping human and tasted the air once again. The snakes thin mouth seemed to crease into a wicked smile as it thought '_Thiss iss the one…'_

The snake slowly coiled around the bed post and moved up onto the matress and blankets. It watched carefully as the boy slept on, his chest falling and rising repeatedly. The snake moved closer to the boy's bare arm where the blanket didn't cover and pulled it's head back, opening his mouth to reviel razor sharp fangs. He quickly jolted forward and sank his long slim fangs into the boy's arm, puncturing the skin. The snake quickly brought his head away from the boy and watched as the cuts quickly healed over as they were supposed to. Though the cuts were gone, the pain would still be there, and the poison moving through his veins.

The slender reptile dropped to the gound and left the room, slithering down the staircase and into the main room. He waited a few moments before the fireplace burst to life, filling with emerald flames which the snake quickly dove into.

'_My work iss done here…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If I can have ten people review, then I'll update by Tuesday, fair enough?

Enjoy your weekend, and please review!


	2. A Furious Red Head

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Thanx for the reviews, you're awesome! Plz keep them coming!

**Dedication(s)**: To CrymsonTear for reviewing first and xXx-g o o d e s s-o f-w o n d e r-xXx for complementing me greatly by saying that she thought I was J K Rowling! You're too kind!

**_GoddessGirl (aka J. K. Rowling, lol) is proud to Present_**

_**Please Shed Some Light On Me, Chapter 2**_

_**A Harry Potter Presentation**_

"Harry, wake up! It's Saturday, we're supposed to be playing Quidditch!" Ron Weasly grabbed Harry's arm and shook him. His reaction was immediate, Harry let out a cry of pain causing Ron's hand to retreat quickly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked anxiously as Harry sat up and rubbed his arm.

"I don't know, but my arm really hurts..." Harry slowly reached out a hand and picked up his thin metal glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose. Ron's blurry figure became clear, a worried expression plastered onto his face.

"Should we see Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked uncertainly as he fidgeted on his bed and played with a small whole in his worn out Hogwarts robes. Harry rubbed his arm and was about to say yes, being happy to be relieved of the pain, but decided against it. Not wanting to worry Ron, Hermione, or anyone else for that matter.

"You know, Ron, it's not hurting anymore! I must have had, like, um, I don't know, a strained muscle or something. It's not worth going to the Hospital Wing over..." He then simply stood up and began putting his robes on, ignoring Ron's disbelieving look.

"No Harry. This could be serious! It has to be something more serious then a 'strained muscle', you practically jumped a foot in the air when I just barely touched your arm!"

"Ron, it's nothing!" Harry mumbled quickly as he gathered up his broom and Quidditch gear, his temper quickly rising. Wait, why was he getting so angry? He was just trying to help him, he was trying to be kind and friendly and- no, he wasn't being any of those things. If he was any of those then he would believe what Harry was saying. Harry shook his head as the confusing battle continued in his mind.

"It wouldn't hurt to just go and have your arm checked-" Ron began but quickly stopped when Harry let out an angry snarl and looked him straight in the eye.

"Quiet!" he barked furiously. "I'm _not_ going to the Hospital Wing, and _you're_ not going to make me!" Ron watched his friend as his creased, angry red face softened, being replaced by a confused one. Harry hurriedly turned and picked up his other Chinese Firebolt skin glove.

"C'mon, we're going to be late for breakfast." With that, Harry turned and left the room, his arm still aching horribly but his face expressionless. Ron watched worriedly as the door closed, not sure what his next move should be.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxx

"Are you serious?" asked Hermione, glancing up at Harry who was flying laps around the Quidditch field with the rest of the team, their red and gold robes flapping in the breeze. Ron was sitting with Hermione, nursing an aching head with a pack of ice after being hit in the head with a stray bludger. Hermione had come to watch the practice since it had stopped raining (though it was still very wet and cold outside), but soon found herself talking with Ron about what happened to Harry that very morning.

"Yah, he was having worse mood swings then a crazed teenaged girl!" Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.

"Well it's true!" Ron tried to defend himself as he shifted the ice pack to an especially painful spot. "One moment he was moaning in pain, then he was on his feet denying everything, and before I know it he's right my face screaming at me! Then he just runs out the door and he hasn't spoken to me all morning since, except for telling me to next time keep my over sized head out of the way so it doesn't block the bludgers from hitting their targets..."

"Did you find out why his arm was hurting?" Hermione asked, taking a quick sideways glance at Harry who was now instructing the team to practice high dives and how to control their brooms in high strong winds.

"Nope, he wouldn't go down to the Hospital Wing! He just kept on insisting that it wasn't hurting anymore! I don't believe him..."

"Maybe that's why he's angry, because you don't believe him and he's telling the truth, or..."

"Or, what? My best mate's going mental?"

"No, maybe he's trying so hard to convince himself that nothing's wrong that he's actually starting to believe the lie he's telling, and that he's angry at you because you won't believe it so he's starting to not believe it himself!" Ron looked at Hermione in confusion, causing her simply shake her head and look down at her book mumbling something that sounded like 'boys'.

"What the hell was that, Weasly?" Ron heard Harry yell at his little sister who had been trying to through the quaffle through the center goalpost which Harry had been defending since Ron was incapable of doing so.

"It was what I call Aiming-a-quaffle-at-your-overly-large-sized-head-to-try-and-knock-some-bloody-sence-into-you! You seriously have attitude problems this morning! And since when did you start calling me Weasly?" Harry flew down to the ground and picked up the red hard quaffle which Harry threw hard into Ginny's chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"Just now." Harry said in a deathly whisper. With that Harry left a gasping and wide eyed Ginny hovering on her broom, the other players flying towards her. She landed just as Harry did, who was running past Ron who was nearly knocked over by Harry. Ron looked up at Ginny and saw her temper quickly rising.

"Just leave him Ginny, he's in a really bad mood this morning and-"

"DON'T YOU GO ANYWHERE POTTER, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Ginny struggled against the other Quidditch players, their strong grips holding onto Ginny tightly. She thrashed around helplessly as she tried desperately to reach the leaving figure of Harry. Hermione quickly spoke to Ginny, trying to calm her down.

"Ginny, please calm down, Harry's been in a bad mood since he woke up and he isn't thinking straight."

"Why is he so angry then?" Ginny growled fiercely as she stopped struggling.

"We're not sure; he's probably having a bad morning. He's never been a Morning Person." Ginny pulled her arms away from the others grips, shouldered her broom, and began her long walk to the castle.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXxXxxxX

Harry watched as the fire danced merrily in the fireplace, happy to feel the warm flames so close to his drenched cold body. A shiver racked his body as Ginny slowly and carefully pushed open the common room portrait whole. She was carrying a thick fleece blanket which she carried over to Harry and wrapped it around him. He didn't look at her, knowing she was going to be angry with him for shouting at her. He didn't even know why he had acted so terribly to her, she had only just missed the hoop and he was pretty sure she hadn't really been aiming at him.

"I heard you've been having a bad day so far." Ginny whispered as she pulled the blanket over her as well. Harry nodded silently, waiting for her to explode.

"Is that why you got so angry at me and Ron, because you were frustrated or just even having a bad day?" Harry once again nodded again, and felt Ginny put a soft hand on his cheek. She turned his head so that his bright green eyes were on hers.

"Then you can know that I'm not mad at you. I understand that when someone gets angry or frustrated they shout and say things that they don't mean." She paused as Harry's eyes moved back to the fire where they stayed.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Ginny asked quietly as Harry continued to stare forward. He slowly turned to face her and said quietly.

"Thanks." Before standing and walking out. He was so confused, he needed time to think. Ginny watched him climb the boys' dorm stairs and sighed. Why was he so angry so suddenly? Was there something that he wasn't telling her? Telling Hermione? Telling Ron? Not knowing that Harry was just as confused as her, she began the long spiraling climb towards the top of the staircase where her dormitory could be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXxx

Hello everyone! Thanks for reviewing; I hope I'll get more reviewers though!

Thanxs,

G.G.123


End file.
